


0 0 4

by Aadmirer



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 2





	0 0 4

4 0 1  
清晨到来时，豪哥依然没有回复我的微信。  
我拍了模糊的视频，是深夜时分邓伦驾车出去的几秒钟影像——当然，上车的那个人是蔷薇，他不会开车，我只能远程教给他如何打开车灯，然后结束摄像。由我把车开出去，在轮胎上沾满午夜湿润的新泥。  
我在三楼吃早饭，蔷薇失魂落魄地盯着庭院的玫瑰发呆，其中有一些玫瑰已经因为昨夜的雷雨而倒伏死去，我毫不在乎，只是盘算着要把它们丢掉，然后填上新的花苗。  
我下楼看花时候听说邓伦病了，禁止任何人到卧室去服侍，不需要送任何食物，以防大家都受到流感的侵染。——若非如此，邓伦也不会允许我出现在三楼以下的任何地方。  
喷壶咝咝地把银线披在玫瑰花瓣上，织成绮丽高贵的亮纱，然后我用巨大的园艺剪刀剪去了整朵花冠。  
4 0 2  
我听见卧室有玻璃制品被摔碎的声音，豪哥拎着他的外套快步走出来，他远远地看了我一眼，我的心跳怦然地加快了，难道邓伦全都说了——不，豪哥不会相信的，我已经发给他看了，邓伦自己开车出去，和我一点儿关系也没有。  
我看见豪哥把外套甩到后座，然后低下头，凝视着邓伦车轮上湿润的泥土，他又抬起头看向卧室，重重关上车门，毫不犹豫地离开了。  
我松了口气，迫不及待地跑上楼，卧室的门没关。  
邓伦躺在地上，昨夜蔷薇给他裹上了一件衣服，现在已经被撕碎，他腿根斑斑点点是新旧的血迹，他身体下面的碎玻璃刺破了他的手肘，他再次躺在血泊里了。  
他闭着眼，眼泪慢慢从湿红的眼眶里淌下来，流到脸颊滴落。他整个人都像是飘落的花瓣，红色的风情全都离开了身体，留下枯白的空壳。  
我有种扭曲的快感，走过去抱住他，把他的头揽到我怀里，轻轻亲吻他血腥的鬓发。可是他动着喉咙轻轻呻吟，那种声音沙哑又性感。  
我状若无意地把他身上狼狈的布料拨开，露出他性爱痕迹依旧明显的乳头和腰侧，一直到屁股和腿根，斑斑点点，红蜡落雪。我把手伸到他的阴茎上，那尺寸着实不能算大，但起码胜过蔷薇，被我握在手里的柱身渐渐热起来，我用指甲轻轻刮着他的马眼，透明的前液浸透我的指纹。  
另一只手伸在他后穴，穴肉还是松软的，很轻松被打开，被我熟门熟路地找到敏感点，轻轻捻弄着。每当力气大了，他就颤抖着流出汗水，失禁般吐出前液。大概因为前列腺被玩得太充分，不但那肉凸肿软，前液也洪涝不收。  
昨晚的纵欲也许榨干了他的精储，尽管肠凸肿的厉害，却还是没有一滴精液。他湿漉漉地靠在我怀里，无助地捂着酸痛到极点的肚子，那种酸意来自身体最深的地方，邓伦甚至可以想象某一处肠肉多么柔软，他打着寒战，被痛苦和快感麻痹地击穿。  
我悄悄撤出手指，但果不其然，邓伦根本无法发觉，他依然扭着腰欲求不满，我甚至怀疑他的前列腺凸起已经可以摩擦他的肠壁，让他永远沦陷于性高潮。  
忽然，我的指尖热了热，淡黄色的尿流淅淅沥沥地涌出来，甚至融进了地上他自己的血。我得意地看着他羞耻绝望的神情，满不在乎地沾了一指染成血红色的尿液，擦在他的肠道内壁。  
虽然我做不到往邓伦肚子里射尿，但是他总要偿还蔷薇的。  
4 0 3  
当暮色四合的时候，我在角楼的躺椅上看着金光寸寸消褪，玫瑰茄的血色染在我的衬衣上，我还是不以为意。有本书被打开着扣在桌上，我想大概是邓伦看了一半的，是张爱玲的作品，我翻了翻，讲的是一个歹毒自私的姐姐如何迫害单纯聪慧的妹妹，逼迫她代为做自己丈夫的姘头，被幽禁在房中。  
我不喜欢看小说，而且对张爱玲有些偏见，我把它合上了。  
察觉到身后的地板上有衣角拖动的声音，我连忙睁开眼，看见蔷薇身形极其惫懒娇慵地走下楼，他睡了个难得的好觉。他朝我走过来，我就岔开双腿，打算让他坐在我的腿间，让我抱着他。  
已经趋近苍白的灯光映着他的脸半明半昧，他皮肤又白得像是过曝的老照片，似乎骨肉全都被抽走了实体，变成光和影。他抬手把灯关掉，但线路设计得很不好，关了一盏，整个走廊就都一起陷在黑暗中了。  
他站在我身后，把手搭在我肩上，看着渺远的窗外旷野，有田园诗一样的山丘，近在咫尺的玫瑰，柑橘色的暮光安谧而温暖，玫瑰圃般的云霭把他的脸照得温柔而美丽，似乎有无限的光明，有盛开的青春。  
我想给他拍照，明明是同一张脸，蔷薇眼里的渴望与迷惘是邓伦所没有的，也是值得被珍藏的。但我不能，我只能静静看着他的美丽在古宅中流逝。  
似乎察觉到我的黯然，蔷薇的兴致随着晚霞一起消散，他转过头，却停住了。  
我站起来顺着看过去。  
邓伦站在漫长而黑暗的走廊尽头，他苍白地依靠在护墙板上，胸口微微地起伏着。房间里冷蓝色的光流出门缝，他更像一座玉雕，走廊变成博物馆，他是最让人骄傲、最让人向往的藏品，但他怨恨这种不自由。  
自由，在这座古宅里，自由是一个不可解的漩涡。  
我的蔷薇在我身边，他和邓伦一动不动地对视着，邓伦的眼睛是黑到邃然的，但蔷薇有深褐色的眼睛，但邓伦在荧幕上，也有深褐色的眼睛。  
我有种莫名的悚然感，明明蔷薇更像邓伦，明明他们一模一样，但是畸变的镜头和光影却能精确地让蔷薇的脸出现在邓伦脸上。我忽然可以理解这种恐怖的怨恨，邓伦接受着千万人的爱慕，但他知道，那些人爱着虚假的他，也即真实的蔷薇。  
姐姐是他的噩梦，如影随形的幽灵，他只有囚禁姐姐，才能保持他自己不向下坍塌。  
长久的僵持对峙，隔着黑暗的凝视，我回过头却发现今天没有月亮，阴沉的墨蓝色天空寂寞而紧张，像鼓面。  
4 0 4  
邓伦是连夜离开的，尽管他的身体残破不堪。  
但我反复地想起他，即使抱着蔷薇亲吻，我也在想他，不止是因为他的魅力，更因为我看到蔷薇，就会想，他和蔷薇是毫无差距的，甚至蔷薇身上有更加不加矫饰的纯净之美，但只能在这里寂寞盛开，寂寞凋谢。  
我又一次在午夜轻轻推开了蔷薇的房门，却看见他匍匐在床上，身后有一个高大的男人，轻轻戳玩着他的脊梁骨，捞起他，用手揉捏他的肚脐。  
蔷薇打开双腿，让嫩红的肉花微微开瓣，被抱坐在男人的胯下，他安静地环着男人的脖子，被抽插得有些颠簸，但他只是把下颌放在男人肩膀，依靠过去。  
男人背对着我，蔷薇就看着我，直到他垂下眼，我才偷偷地把手机拿出来，我清晰地拍下来这一切，确定了今晚邓伦和豪哥不在一个城市之后，我把照片全都发给豪哥。  
我顺便问，豪哥，戒指还看不看？  
4 0 5  
我抱着蔷薇，天已经亮了，我索性把没有回复的手机丢开，专心地为他冲洗身体。  
“你不用这样看着我。”蔷薇平静地打散腿上的泡沫，湿漉漉的一缕头发垂在他脸侧，摇曳着落下水珠。  
我没说话，把花洒关掉，搅动着浴缸里温热的水。  
“我这样怎么也不能算是活着。”蔷薇嘲讽地笑了笑，“那我让他得到一些额外的好，他过得好……只要他别去订婚，然后和我一样。”  
我擦了擦手，一言不发地走出去，关好门。  
其实我明白，我是利用了他，他从没有怨恨过。  
我没想到我会那么快就再见到邓伦，他和我一起站在门前看那些玫瑰，但我的心思完全不在这儿，我瞪着他无名指上的戒指，剔透的绿宝石折射出阳光，他还是那么矜贵，美丽耀眼，不可思议。


End file.
